Their Little Girl
by ichigopuddingsan
Summary: Taina is visiting Gotham City for the summer. Her first week there, she meets Robin by chance. Shortly after she's kidnapped by Joker and Harley Quinn and forced to take on the role of their "Little Girl". Will Robin save Taina? If so at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Suicide Squad fanfic because it takes place before, during, and after the movie.**

Taina Cruz was bored. It was her first weekend in Gotham City and her older cousin, Antonio, left her in his apartment while he went out partying with his friends. It was Taina's first time in Gotham and since she had no friends there, she decided to go out and explore it. It beat sitting at home and watching re-runs of The Walking Dead. She got up from the couch, went into the spare bedroom and proceeded to brush her thick, dark brown 3a elbow length hair into a ponytail. Then she looked at herself in the mirror to check her appearance. Taina wore a black and gold sweatshirt with a white tank top underneath, matching gold leggings, and all black sneakers. She had medium sized gold hoops in her ears and a gold necklace with her name on it. To complete her look, she put on red lipstick which made her thick lips stand out beautifully. Her dark brown skin was the color of the rich soil of the earth with red undertones. To put it simply, Taina was beautiful. With only her phone, $10, and lipstick, she left her cousin's apartment.

After twenty minutes of walking, Taina found herself in the local park. It was quiet and she was alone. While there Taina began to sing and dance. Normally it would've looked absolutely silly for a 15 year old girl to dance around the park like she was in a Disney movie but, under the cover of night anything goes. She made her way to the park's swings and began to use them. Once she reached her desired height, Taina jumped off and landed perfectly without stumbling. She bowed to her imaginary audience. Suddenly she heard someone clapping. Taina quickly looked up only to see Robin standing in front of her. Embarrassment overcame her as she realized how silly she must've looked. She looked at the ground and blushed,

"Are you really Robin?"

"Yeah, that's me." he replied in an obviously false deep voice. Taina couldn't help but laugh when she heard him speak.

"What's so funny?" he questioned, looking offended. Taina took in his colorful costume before replying,

"You talk funny." Robin rubbed his head sheepishly,

"It's to protect my identity."

"Right. Watch this," Tiana let out a long, soft note of song as she backed away from the bird. Her soft voice evolved until she was singing "Touch" by Little Mix. It was a softer version, appropriate for the occasion, but getting the message across all the same. Her movements flowed with her increasingly intense voice. She danced to the beat of her own song, prancing about the playground like she owned it. She hit every beat, following it with movement to match. Robin watched, mesmerized by the girl's movements. She was flexible. Her form was tight and clean, like that of a trained dancer. Everything about her captured his attention. The gleam of her amber eyes, set on his as she danced, the warmth of her cool dark skin. The stone faced robin let slip a smile. She seemed like someone Robin might want to get to know. She was new, sure, and certainly unaware of the dangers the streets of Gotham bore, but she was quick on her feet, with a spirit to match. Robin could sense it. And Robin liked it.

"Dance with me." Taina said as she held out her hand to him. Without hesitation, Robin took it. Instead of singing, Taina hummed a gentle, slow song. They both swayed and rocked to the soft melody.

"Tell me about yourself." Robin said. He just _had_ to know more about her. Taina took a moment to admire the way his body felt against hers before replying,

"I'm Taina. I'm 15 but, I'll be 16 soon. I'm going to be a junior and I really like dancing but, you already know that. I'm visiting Gotham City for the summer. What about you?"

"There's not much I can say. I work with Batman to protect Gotham City from criminals."

"I understand. Why are you out so late?"

"I'm making sure the city is safe. Why are _you_ out so late?"

"I'm staying with my cousin and he ditched me to go party with his friends. I got bored so I decided to go out for a walk."

"I see." Robin replied. They danced in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Taina broke it saying,

"I'm glad I went out tonight."

"Why's that?" Robin asked.

"I'm really glad I met you. Do yo-" Taina was cut off as her phone rang. She reluctantly pulled away from Robin as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? Do you know what time it is?" Antonio yelled. Taina pulled the phone away from her ear and gave Robin an annoyed look.

"I'm coming home. No need to yell. I'll be home soon." Taina replied before hanging up.

"I have to go." Taina said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll walk you home." Robin offered.

"Don't worry about me. You have more important things to do."

"I insist. The streets of Gotham aren't always safe- even with me and Batman around."

"Seriously, don't worry about it. I better go before my cousin rips my head off."

"Right. We wouldn't want that. Stay safe."

"Of course. Will I see you again?"

"Anything is possible."

Taina started to walk away before she quickly turned around and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Robin was thankful it was dark out as he turned a bright shade of red. Before he could speak to her, Taina was running off towards the way she came. Robin stood there a moment thinking about what just happened before he proceeded to follow her keeping a safe distance. Despite what she said, he had to make sure she made it home safe. With the cover of night on his side, he was able to stay hidden easily. It also helped that she seemed to be in her own little world as she literally skipped home. Robin found himself missing the trees of the park, which had provided great cover, once they reached the streets of the city. He was forced to put more distance between him and Taina. A black van sped down the street at an alarming speed. Robin didn't bother taking action against it, he figured the local authorities could handle a simple speeding ticket. A few moments later, he heard a scream. Fearing the worst, he quickly ran to see what was wrong.

 **A/N: Thank you so much to my beta, S. for helping me write this story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to clarify, the Robin in this story is Jason Todd.**

Taina was surrounded by 5 guys wearing animal masks, carrying various blunt force weapons. Robin instantly recognized them as some of Joker's thugs. Quickly Robin called for Batman as he attacked the guy wearing the rabbit mask. All of Joker's thugs attention turned to Robin. While they were distracted, Taina took the opportunity to pick up a medium sized rock off the ground and beat one of the men wearing a duck mask on the back of the head with it. He clutched his head and stumbled a few steps. Taina grabbed his weapon- a golf club- and swung at him with it, successfully knocking him out. She went to attack another thug when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She screamed as she wrestled with the guy and attempted to escape his grasp. Robin looked to see Taina being dragged by a guy wearing a wolf mask into the black van he'd seen moments earlier. He ran towards her only to be stopped by a guy wearing a tiger mask carrying a metal pipe.

"ROBIN", Taina screamed as she desperately tried to escape the masked man's grasp. In the struggle, the golf club was knocked out of her hand. She fought fiercely, but the 15 year old girl was no match for the much stronger thug. Taina was dragged into the van but she quickly lunged for the door and was almost successful in escaping. She grabbed the side of the door and was half in and half out as she struggled to pull herself out of the van. The wolf masked man grabbed at her legs and tried to pull her back into the van. Taina kicked the guy in the face as hard as she could. He clutched his face and let out a howl of pain as blood gushed out of his- now broken- nose. Taina fell out of the van and was about to make a run for it, only for the rabbit masked man to throw her back into the van. Before she could make another escape attempt, the tiger and zebra masked men quickly got into the van blocking her exit. Just before the door closed, Taina saw Robin running toward the van yelling,

"Let her go!"

Taina reached out a hand towards him before the van sped off. She cried as the tiger masked man tied her hands in front of her with duct tape, then her mouth was taped shut, and a piece of cloth was placed over her eyes as a blindfold. Suddenly a sharp pain struck her across the side of her face and a voice yelled,

"That was for breaking my nose, bitch!" Taina concluded that was the wolf masked man.

"I hope this girl is what the Boss is looking for." another deeper voice said.

"Me too. I'm getting sick of running around the streets of Gotham on a wild goose chase."

"I doubt she's it. He's unpredictable there's no telling what he's looking for." voice #3 said.

"Boss isn't going to be happy about Duck." voice #4 said.

"It was his fault. He should've known better than to let his guard down." said the deeper voice. Taina listened to them talk as she tried desperately to keep her balance. This proved to be easier said than done as whoever was driving paid no attention to the rules of the road. Her body moved every which way and several times she was knocked into the masked men. Police sirens could be heard as they drove.

"Shit! It's Batman." voice #4 shouted suddenly and the driving became even more erratic. Taina felt hope build inside of her. If Batman was coming after her then everything would be okay.

' _I'll be sure to give Robin a real kiss for getting me out of this mess_.' Taina thought as she tried to gain a better sense of what the men were doing. She could feel the men moving around then there was a loud ping! sound.

"Damn. They're shooting at us. Get ready to shoot back." voice #3 said. Taina immediately flattened herself against the floor as much as she could in attempt to lessen her chances of being caught in the crossfire. A rush of wind entered the van and there were loud popping sounds. The hairs on her skin stood to attention as the cool air surrounded her. Her ears began to ring as she tried to stop herself from rolling around the van. For a moment, Taina feared she would be thrown out of the vehicle. Quickly she grabbed onto the underside of a seat as the car made a sharp turn. The sirens got more and more distant and there was a loud slamming sound. The wind stopped rushing and the men had stopped shooting. It was eerily silent for a moment.

"I think we lost them." the wolf masked man spoke.

"I don't see the damn Bat either." voice #4 spoke. The rest of the car ride went a lot smoother. Taina was able to sit up and only had to steady herself occasionally. The men appeared to have relaxed as well for they had turned on the radio and were singing along to it. The song "Bad and Boujee" by Migos ft. Lil Uzi Vert filled the space of the car. Surprisingly, the music helped calm Taina down. Probably because it was a song she heard and sang along to many times. It helped remind her that her kidnappers were people too. And people have weaknesses. After a two more songs, the car stopped.

"Tiger, grab the girl." Wolf said. Taina felt a hand roughly grab her arm and she was dragged out of the van. She stumbled and almost fell but, the hand steadied her. They walked for a few moments only to stop briefly while one of the other men unlocked a door. Taina guessed they were in some sort of warehouse. The ground felt like smooth concrete and their steps echoed slightly. She could hear several voices talking amongst themselves that seemed to grow quiet as she approached and then resume conversation once she passed.

"Where's the boss?" the deeper voiced man asked.

"He's in his office... with Harley. They've been up there awhile so it shouldn't be long before he comes back out." a voice said.

"Figures. I guess we have no choice but to wait." Taina finally had some time where nothing was happening. She began to think about what had happened.

' _I met Robin. Then I was kidnapped on my way home. Robin tried to save me but, failed. Now I'm in a warehouse? There are at least five other people here... obviously more because I can hear them talking. Who are these people? What do they want with me? Is this some underground sex operation?_ ' Taina thought. She began to panic at the thought of being sold and forced to be a sex slave. She took a breath and counted to ten. She was still panicked and found herself counting to ten several times before she was able to gather thoughts.

' _I was attacked by five men but kidnapped by four. The man with the duck mask was lying on the side of the street the last time I checked. Robin is probably interrogating him now. With any luck he'll lead them right to me. Wolf has a broken nose and Tiger is the one holding on to me. Who's this "boss guy"? They keep talking about him. They said he's looking for someone but, there's no way it's me. I've barely been in Gotham a week. On the bright side, Robin, Batman, and the police know I've been kidnapped. Hopefully they'll find me soon._ ' Taina heard a giggle and she turned her head towards it.

 **A/N: Thank you, S. for being my beta :) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally." muttered Tiger under his breath.

"Boss, we found her." Wolf called out. She heard footsteps,

"Where is she?" a smooth yet, raspy voice said.

"She's right here." Taina was roughly forced to walk a few steps and then she felt herself get pushed from behind. She stumbled but was able to regain her footing.

"There's no need to blindfold or gag her, boys. One way or the other she won't be able to tell anyone anything." The blind fold was harshly removed and the first thing Taina saw was Wolf looking down at her. There was a fair amount of blood on the front of his shirt. The next thing she noticed was about 20 people all wearing masks. The masks ranged from animal to alien to clown and it was quite scary to look at. Some of the masked people carried guns. The last thing Taina observed were two people. A man and a woman. The man was extremely pale with a few tattoos on his face, bright green hair, metal teeth, and was wearing an all black suit. The woman was also very pale, white blonde hair with the tips dyed blue on one half and pink on the other, bright red lipstick adorned her lips, and she was wearing jeans, a black top and black pumps. Both of their clothing appeared to be quite expensive. Wolf sharply ripped the duct tape off of Taina's mouth and she let out a hiss of pain.

"Asshole," Taina said as she glared at him. He took a threatening step towards her,

"What did you say?" Wolf growled.

"You heard me," Taina replied temporarily forgetting her precarious situation, "keep it up and I'll break more than just your nose."

"You're telling me this little girl broke your nose?" the green haired man asked. Without waiting for a response he continued talking,

"Someone's missing. Where's Duck?" The four men who kidnapped Taina exchanged uncomfortable looks before Zebra spoke,

"We lost him." The green haired man casually took a few steps towards Zebra before suddenly grabbing him by his shirt.

"What do you mean "lost him"? You lose a pen not a person." the man yelled.

"That girl snuck up on him and knocked him out. It's not my fault."

"You're right. It isn't. No matter, we have more important things to deal with" the man said. Taina moved as far away from the man as she could without drawing too much attention to herself. The man turned his attention to her. He studied her for a few moments.

"Baby, I think she's the one we've been looking for." the man said to the woman. The woman walked next to him and replied,

"I agree. There's something about her. She's just so _innocent._ " the woman spoke in an accent that Taina couldn't quite place. She openly checked Taina out. Taina looked at the ground uncomfortably and felt herself blushing.

"I'm not the one. I don't mean to be rude but, I don't even know who you are." Taina said.

"You must've heard of me. I'm what keeps the citizens of Gotham up at night, the boogeyman under your bed, and Batman's worst nightmare. I'm... The Joker." the Joker said as he moved dramatically with each word. Taina's eyes widened in realization. She _had_ heard of him. Everyone knew about him. He's Gotham City's most notorious criminal and Batman's biggest nemesis.

"I can't be the person you're looking for. I don't even _live_ in Gotham." Taina replied as her heart pounded in her chest, "This must be a mistake. You got the wrong girl."

"You are exactly who we're looking for." the Joker said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harley Quinn." the woman as she approached Taina. Taina took a few steps back and opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by her phone ringing. She almost pissed her pants as she jumped out of her skin in surprise. With everything going on, she had completely forgotten about her phone. Taina stood there unsure what to do.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Harley said as she tilted her head in confusion. Taina answered her phone. Joker quickly took it from her put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Taina said nervously.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME AN HOUR AGO!" Antonio roared.

"Don't yell at me! I know I messed up."

"What are you talking about?"

"I should've just stayed home."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. She's with me now. Don't worry, I'll be sure to take good care of her." Joker said before he hung up. He then casually threw the phone on the ground and took out a gun and shot it three times. The phone was broken and completely useless. It was silent for a brief moment.

"I can't wait to take her home with us! She's just so pretty." Harley gushed as she excitedly hugged Taina. Taina wriggled out of her grasp and moved away from her.

"Good job, boys. This is who I'm looking for. Finally!" Joker said to the men who kidnapped Taina before turning to Harley, "Grab the girl, Harley. There's much to be done." With a smile on her face, Harley grabbed Taina's arm and began to follow Joker.

"I'm not going with you." Taina stated firmly as she ripped her arm away and took several steps back.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be." Harley said as her smile disappeared.

"I said no." Harley firmly grabbed the girl by her arm and began to drag her. Taina dug her feet into the ground. Harley tightly grabbed the

girl's arm and refused to let go no matter how hard Taina fought against her.

"No! I said I'm not going. Leave me alone." Taina yelled as she struggled to free herself from the woman's iron grip. Harley was stronger than she looked and despite Taina's efforts, she managed to drag her outside to their white convertible. Taina was roughly thrown into the trunk of the car. A moment later, she heard the car start and felt it to start the move. The car ride was short and wild. Again, she felt herself being thrown with each wild turn. Suddenly the car stopped and Taina's head hit the inside of the trunk. She moaned in pain as a headache set in.


	4. Chapter 4

The trunk opened and Taina was pulled out by Harley. Due to the lack of lighting, Taina couldn't see much. The little she did see was astonishing. A huge, white mansion with five steps leading to a thick mahogany wooden door stood in front of her.

' _Where is this place?'_ Taina frantically thought as she was led inside the mansion by an excited Harley.

"Welcome home!" Harley said once they were all inside. The inside of the mansion was beautiful. A tall, spiral staircase led to the second floor. The staircase had a burgundy carpet on it and the railings were gold and black. The floors were white marble and the walls were an off-white color. The room had no furniture in it but, there were four doors that led to different rooms. Taina was in awe. She had never been to such a beautiful house in her life. In shock, she allowed Harley and Joker to lead her upstairs. Upstairs they passed a few closed doors before they stopped at one. The door was white and the handle was gold.

"This is your new bedroom." Joker said as he took out a gold key and unlocked the door. The room was big and had baby pink walls, a tan wood floor with a large, square rug the same color as the walls, and white furniture. There was a large canopy bed with a white and light pink bedspread. The canopy curtains were sheer pink and the bed had gold accents. In one corner was a big armoire. A large white and gold toy chest stood next to a closed door. Near the toy chest was a medium sized wooden table with matching chairs. In the corner opposite the armoire was a bookcase filled with a combination of books and stuffed animals. A window with a frilly, white curtain was next to the book case. On the other side of the book case was a white and gold vanity. The room was beautiful, but childish.

"Isn't it pretty? Let me show you the bathroom." Harley said as she guided Taina to the door next to the toy chest. The bathroom had light pink walls and white tiled floors. All the bathroom appliances were rose gold. There was a standalone shower with frosted glass. Next to the shower was a big, square bath tub with a comfy, white chair next to it. In the far corner was the toilet. The sink was surrounded by a gold countertop with white cabinets and drawers. A large, circular mirror in a gold frame hung above the sink. In one corner stood a wicker, white dirty clothes basket. The bathroom was big enough for all three of them to stand in and still have plenty of room to walk. While the bathroom was more sophisticated looking than the bedroom, it was still too immature for Taina.

"I don't understand. Why are doing all this?" Taina questioned as she looked around in awe.

"It's because you're our little girl." Harley replied as she cut the duct tape off of Taina's wrist with a pocket knife she had hidden in her bra.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You're our daughter now." Joker said as he exited the bathroom. Taina followed him.

"Wait what? I'm not your daughter. I already have parents."

"We're your new parents now. We're adopting you."

"This isn't how adoption works! You don't kidnap people off the street and then go "we're your new family." That makes no sense. I don't want to be your daughter."

"It doesn't matter what you want. I'm your father and you'll do what I say." Joker replied as he took a threatening step towards her.

"You're not my father. Never have been and never will be." Taina replied as she looked straight into his eyes. Sensing trouble Harley quickly intervened,

"Puddin', it's been a long night for her and everything's happening so fast. She just needs time to get used to everything. Let's talk about this some more in the morning." Harley said to Joker as she put a hand on his arm.

"I guess you're right", Joker responded as he nodded his head in agreement."We'll talk some more about this later." Joker and Harley started to leave the room.

"Goodnight, sweetie" Harley said before she closed the door and left. Taina laid down in the bed and cried herself to sleep.

 **AN: Sorry for the late update. I know this part is mostly describing the bedroom but, since she is going to spend quite a bit of time here, I thought it was necessary to go into detail about it. I am also aware this is a shorter part than usual but, since it's been SO long since I posted that I decided to post it anyway. Please rate/review. Any and all ideas are appreciated! As always thank you to my beta, S.**


	5. Chapter 5

Taina felt someone gently shaking her awake. She snuggled further into her bed.

"It's time to wake up." her mom said in a soft tone. The tone was just as soft as her touch.

' _Why is my mom waking me up so early?'_ Taina thought as she ignored her mom.

"Sweetie, wake up. Your father and I have some things to discuss with you."

"Mom, just a few more minutes." Taina mumbled as she rolled her away from her mother's touch.

"Did you hear that, Puddin'? She called me mom." a familiar voice said. Taina immediately sat up. Harley Quinn was sitting on the bed looking at her with a bright smile on her face. Seated at the table was The Joker. He wore a dark purple suit that contrasted with his pale skin greatly.

"Wait what? I di-" Taina started but was interrupted by Joker,

"We have some important things to talk about. I'm a very busy man so I'm going to make this as quick as possible. I have a list of rules for you to follow written out here. They're self-explanatory so I'm not going to bother to discuss them with you. We are going to talk about your role in our family. Starting with a new name."

"Zanni. Your new name is Zanni." Harley cut in excitedly. "Do you like it? I picked it out just for you."

"What kind of name is Zanni? My name is Taina. That's what my mother named me and that's what it will be." Taina stated firmly. Harley frowned and replied

"I'm your mother. Forget about your old life because you have a new one now. The less you resist the easier this will be."

"You can go fuck yourself." Suddenly Joker smacked Taina across the face.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Joker scolded Taina. Taina moved away from Joker and stared at her bedspread. Tears fell from her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

"It's best if you have a new name. It'll help you forget about your old life." Harley said as she tried to ease the tension in the room. Taina shook her head and protested,

"You've kidnapped me and taken me away from my life. The least you can do is let me keep my name."

"No. Zanni is your new name. It's already been decided."

"If you let me keep my name, I'll call you mom." Taina bargained. She hoped by making some sort of agreement with them, things wouldn't be so bad. Without hesitation, Harley agreed.

"You hear that, Puddin'? She's going to call me mom!"

"Yes, yes, I heard. Now let's move on. I'm a very busy man. As our daughter, you're expected to behave, follow our rules, and be a part of the family. Failure to do so and you'll be punished. You don't want to be punished. If you do as you're told and don't cause trouble -for us at least- you'll be rewarded." Joker said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What are the rules?" Taina asked. She figured if she played along and earned their trust now, she'll have a better chance of escaping.

"They're over there." Joker gestured to the table which had a piece of paper with writing on it. From where she sat, she couldn't identify what was written. "Any questions?"

"What about clothes and shoes? I doubt you have anything in my size."

"We'll go shopping. For now, you'll have to borrow some of mine." Harley replied with a smile. Taina eyed Harley and tried to imagine herself in her clothes. She couldn't. Harley wore a baby blue crop top, tight jean shorts, and blue pumps that matched her shirt. She looked like she was going to strip club. While Taina didn't judge Harley for her outfit, she decided she liked her style better. Harley was showing way too much skin for Taina's taste and she could only hope that whatever Harley made her wear was more modest.

"Thanks."

"I have to leave now." Joker said as he patted Taina's head affectionately. He then proceeded to give Harley a deep, passionate kiss that made Taina blush with embarrassment.

"It's just me and you now, Sweetie. Let's go get ready. There's much to do today." Harley said to Taina once Joker left.

"I don't want to get up." Taina protested. With everything going on, she was _not_ in the mood to go around and play "house" with Harley. Harley frowned.

"Come on. We have lots of things to do."

"Listen, I've had a really shitty night. I would like to be left alone, Harley."

"I know things are difficult for you but, things will get better, _Zanni_."

"I mean, _Mom_ , I want to be left alone."

"Get up or I'll have to punish you." Harley sighed as she stood up.

"Fine. I'll get up but, I won't be happy about it." Taina pouted as she stood up. She crossed her arms and gave Harley a dirty look.

 **AN: I know this chapter doesn't have much going on but, the next chapter will be more interesting. I'm sorry if it's taking awhile for the story to pick up but, I don't want to rush it and then things are confusing and/or important details are left out. Please review and tell me what you want to see more/less of. Thank you so much for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't look like that, Sweetie. Today's going to be a fun day. Come on, it's time to get you washed up." Harley replied as she led the way to the bathroom. Taina noticed some clothes and a black towel on the counter. She walked over to them and was about to put them on when Harley stopped her,

"You should take a shower first." Nodding her head, Taina walked over to the shower and turned it on. Once the water reached her desired temperature, she turned and gave Harley a pointed look.

"What?" Harley questioned.

"I can't take a shower with you in here."

"Sure you can."

"Yeah... But I need privacy."

"Alright. I'll leave but, you have ten minutes before I'm coming in here whether you're dressed or not. I'll be waiting in the other room. Yell if you need anything." Harley said before she left the room. As Taina undressed she thought to herself,

 _'Thank God she left. I hope Robin finds me soon. I wonder how my family is. Mom must be_ so _worried. Will I ever see her again?'_ Thoughts of her family and friends made her burst into tears. She stood there crying for a minute before she forced herself to wash herself up. Once she was finished taking her shower, she walked over to the counter and dried herself off. Then she started to get dressed. Taina put on a lacey red lingerie set and a matching black and pink crop top and yoga pants with purple socks. Everything but the socks were from _Victoria's Secret_. She just finished putting her hair into a bun when Harley burst into the room.

"Knock, knock! You look _so_ good. What's wrong?" Harley said as she took in Taina's appearance. Noticing her tear soaked face, Harley quickly rushed to her and gave her a hug.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Taina cried as she moved out of Harley's grasp. She sat down on the chair in the room and tried to pull herself together. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Suddenly she stood up and walked out the room and muttered,

"Come on. Let's just get this over with."

"Don't be sad, Sweetie. We're going to go shopping. It'll be _so_ much fun. I know a few places where we can get some really nice clothes." Harley responded. She grabbed a medium sized, black Chanel purse that was on one of the chairs and walked to the door. Taina looked around the room in confusion as she tried to see if there was anything else she hadn't noticed. After a moment of hesitation, she reluctantly followed Harley. Now that it was daytime, Taina could take a better look at the mansion she was in. She was surprised to see a fairly tall, muscular man wearing a black suit holding a shotgun outside her door. He moved out of the way for Harley and her and began to follow them. Taina looked back at him nervously and he gave her a small smile.

"Who is that guy?!" Taina whispered to Harley as she kept glancing back at the man nervously.

"He's your bodyguard, Bubbles. You should get to know him. You'll be spending a lot of time together." Harley responded as she gave Bubbles a bright smile.

"Bodyguard?"

"Yup. We need someone to watch over you. It would be a shame if the damn Bat or that boy Robin got a hold of you."

 _'It wouldn't be a shame at all'_ Taina thought as she looked at Bubbles once more. He was about 6 feet tall, stocky, dark brown hair in a butch cut, and a neat beard that was about an inch long. He looked to about early to mid twenties and was quite attractive. Under normal circumstances, Tiana might have developed a crush on him.

"Hi... Bubbles." Taina said as she gave him a small wave.

"Hello, Zanni." Bubbles responded as he gave her a friendly wave.

"My name is Taina."

"My mistake, Taina."

 _'He seems nice. I still have to be careful though. He works for Joker and Harley...'_ Taina thought as she walked down the same staircase. It was the same one she went up last night. The entrance room looked the same way it did last night.

"We should eat breakfast before we go out." Harley said as she led the way to a door on the left side of the room.

"I'm not hungry." Taina replied. She tried to ignore Bubbles as he followed them.

"What do you mean you're not hungry? You haven't eaten anything since yesterday." The door led to a dining room. The dining room was huge, royal, and beautiful. The walls were painted pale yellow, the floor was dark wood, and had a large, red, oriental style rug on it. On top of the rug was a gorgeous, wooden dining room table that was big enough to seat about twenty-four people on it. A chandelier hung above the table. The walls had a tasteful amount of paintings on it. On the table, at each seat, were red placemats. On top of the placemats, were white plates with gold trim, matching gold silverware, and crystal glasses neatly set up. A large gold and white vase filled with a beautiful bouquet of flowers sat in the middle of the table. There were two other doors in the room besides the one they just entered. The dining room was as stunning. Taina looked around in amazement,

"Are we eating here?" She asked.

"Obviously." Harley said as she playfully rolled her eyes. "Now let's hurry up and eat." Taina picked a random seat and sat down. Harley sat next to her. Taina slightly shifted her body away from her. Out of the door behind them, two men wearing a chef's outfit entered the room carrying plates full of food on carts. They quickly put the food on the table.

"What would you like to drink, Miss Harley?" one of the men asked.

"Cranberry juice." Harley said.

"What about you, Miss Zanni?" the other man asked.

"My name is Taina." Taina replied. The man glanced at Harley before responding,

"I'm sorry, Miss Taina, what would you like to drink?"

"Just some water. Thank you." A moment later and the men were gone. Taina watched as Harley began to fill her plate up with food and eat. The food looked delicious. Hesitantly, she reached for it. Once it became clear that Harley wasn't going to stop her, she started to load her plate up with food. Her plate had pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a bagel with cream cheese.

"I thought you weren't hungry." Harley joked. Taina ignored her as she ate some strawberries. Once it became quite clear that they were done eating, Harley led the way out of the dining room.

 **AN: I'm going to try to update at least once a month. I'll probably update more. Please leave a review of what you like/didn't like, what you want to see more/less of, ideas for the story, etc. It helps motivate me to write more. I know how I want the story to end and a few key plot points but everything else in the middle is up in the air. Your ideas will def help me a lot. Anyway, thank you so much for your support and I hope you enjoy this part. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The car ride to the store was uneventful. Taina sat in the back of Harley's baby blue Mercedes Benz and wished she was home in her bed. She gave up trying to keep track of where they were going. Her mind wasn't in the right place.

"We're here!" Harley sang as she hopped out of the car excitedly. Taina slowly left the car and followed Harley into an expensive boutique called Waldorf's. It had several sections and each section except the back wall were full of clothes that was divided by designer. Gucci, Armani, Guess, Ralph Lauren, and several other designers adorned the walls and racks. The back wall was full of designer shoes such as Louboutin, Jimmy Choo, Miu Miu, and Puma. In the middle of the store was a large, glass counter with jewelry inside. On top of the counter, was the cash register. A plump, middle aged redhead woman wearing a teal dress stood behind the counter.

"Harley, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." The woman said as her eyes shifted nervously between Harley, Taina, and Bubbles. Bubbles locked the door behind them and flipped the "OPEN" sign to "CLOSED". He then silently sat down on one of the chairs near the dressing room. His shotgun resting across his lap.

"I'm here for my daughter, Taina. She needs a whole new wardrobe." Harley responded as she put a hand on Taina's back affectionately. Taina moved away from her touch and looked at the navy blue carpet.

"Daughter? I didn't know you had a daughter." the woman replied genuinely confused.

"Her name is Taina. She's so well behaved. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes, yes she is. What did you say your name was again?" the woman asked gently.

"Taina."

"That's a pretty name. My name is Mary. It's nice to meet you."

About an hour later, Taina was trying on clothing. A peach, knee length sundress adorned her body. It had white polka dots and trim. The dress was cute, but it made Taina feel like a little girl. While it fit in all the right places, it was a little too innocent.

 _'I look like one of those "living doll" girls. All I need is those weird eye contacts they wear. Why does Harley pick out the most childish clothing?'_ Taina thought as she glanced at the other stuff she was forced to try on. While most of them were cute, they all looked like something her eight year old cousin would wear. She took off the dress, and put the clothes Harley gave her back on. Once she was dressed, she gathered all the clothes in the dressing room and handed them to Mary. Mary put the clothes in a large bin.

"You didn't try all the clothes." Harley said as she reached for the clothing.

"I'm not trying anymore clothes. I've been trying them on for at least an hour. Besides, none of them are my taste. They're too babyish." Taina responded as she sat down on a dressing room chair.

"They look cute on you."

"Maybe but I'm not eight. Let's just get the clothes and go."

"Fine. You need some new shoes. We don't wear the same size." Turning to Mary she said, "We'll take everything except that plaid, green dress."

"I want to pick out my own clothes." Taina said as she crossed her arms. Harley sighed.

"Go. Pick out whatever you want. What size shoe do you wear?"

"I'm a size nine." Taina quickly picked out several pieces of clothing while Mary busied herself by putting all the clothing in bags. Harley went over to the shoes and Bubbles sat in his chair looking around bored. After several minutes, Taina walked over to the counter and gave Mary the clothing.

"Aren't you Taina Rodriguez?" Mary asked in a hush tone as she neatly folded up the clothes.

"That's me. How'd you know that?" Taina replied as she casually looked at some jewelry.

"Everyone's looking for you. There's an Amber Alert and everything."

"Oh shit. Are you serious?"

Mary nodded before continuing, "I'm surprised to see you alive. Most people Joker and Harley get their hands on don't live to tell the tale."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends. There's only so much I can do. In case you haven't noticed, Harley likes to come here."

"Tell my mom that I love her."

"That I can do." Mary gave her a small smile and said in a normal voice, "See anything that you like?"

"I'm just looking right now. They're all so pretty." Taina replied casually before whispering again, "One more thing... Tell Robin that I don't blame him and the next time I see him I want some ice cream."

"Let me know if you need anything." Mary said as she went back to folding her clothes. A moment later Harley came over with several boxes of shoes.

"These too. I think we're done here." Harley announced and turned to Taina and said, "You see anything else you want?"

"No. I'm okay." Taina replied. Mary quickly bagged everything up. Bubbles walked towards them and gathered all the bags. Once he had everything, Harley began to leave.

"Wait! Aren't you going to pay for this?" Taina said as she looked at all the bags on Bubbles' arms. His shotgun was in one hand.

"Don't worry about that, Sweetie. Mary and I have an agreement." Harley said as she exited the store. Taina turned and gave Mary an apologetic smile before following Harley. She once again took a spot in the back seat of Harley's car as she waited for them to get going.

Once Mary was sure that Harley was gone, she quickly dialed the hotline number that Batman set up. The hotline number was specifically for people that were Joker's victims. Any murder, thefts, kidnappings, and other crimes that could be tied to Joker or anyone affiliated with him (Harley Quinn, his thugs, etc.) could be reported through this hotline. Crimes committed by other criminals were to be reported to the police. After several minutes of listening to an automated voice machine and picking option 3 (for kidnapping) and then option 2 (victim was seen alive), she finally got through to someone.

"Hello. How may I help you?" a voice said. Mary couldn't tell if it was male or female.

"Hi. I'm calling to report about a kidnapping."

"Is this a new kidnapping or one that's already been reported?"

"It's already been reported. Her name is Taina Cruz. I just saw her about twenty minutes ago."

"Where was she last seen?"

"At Waldorf's. It's a boutique on 9th street."

"Do you know her condition? Is she injured?"

"No. She tried on clothing and I didn't see any bruises."

"Who was she with?"

"She was with Harley Quinn and a tall man. The man wa-"

Mary was cut off as the person on the other line said, "Did you say Harley Quinn?"

"Yes."

"Hold on." The line went silent before some cheesy elevator music came on. Mary waited several minutes before the voice came back.

"Do you know where they went?"

"No. They didn't say."

"What was Taina wearing?"

"A pink and black crop top set. It was from Victoria's Secret."

"What vehicle did they use? If they used one."

"A pale blue Mercedes Benz. I wasn't able to see the license plate."

"Is there any other information that you think would be useful in finding Taina?"

"No but, she left a message. She told me to tell her mother she loves her and to tell Robin that se doesn't blame and she wants ice cream the next time she sees him."

"Thank you for calling. Have a good day." said the voice before the line went dead. Mary hung up deleted the call from her call logs. She hoped Taina was okay as she began to clean the dressing room.

 **AN: Here's the next part. Posted sooner than expected. I posted 3 times this month :). Please rate and review. Tell me what you want to see happen next. What do you think of Mary? What do you think is going to happen next? Thank you SO much for your support.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ramadan Mubarak everyone!**

Taina put her new clothes away. Her armoire was stuffed to the max. She put her new shoes neatly at the bottom of the armoire and when that was full, next to it. There were several bags full of clothes left. She put them next to the shoes. After Taina looked around the room in search of anything out of place. Noticing her room was clean, she went into the bathroom and took her clothes from earlier and put them in the dirty clothes basket. One of the rules Joker had left her was to keep her room clean. On Saturdays, a maid would come in and give the room a deep cleaning. The bedding would be changed, laundry washed, bathroom cleaned, etc. Harley had left Taina after they came home from "shopping" to go find Joker. Taina was grateful to be left alone. She needed time to process everything happened. It's been an eventful 24 hours. She decided to walk around the mansion. It didn't look like anyone was going to rescue her soon so she might as well get to know the place she was living at. She reached for the doorknob and unsurprisingly the door opened. Harley had told her earlier that her door was only locked at night. Bubbles stood outside the door and silently followed her down the hallway.

"Why are you following me?" Taina asked as she gave Bubbles an annoyed look.

"Boss's orders." He replied simply.

"What exactly are his orders? I need details." Taina questioned. She figured the more information she knew the better.

"As you already know I'm your bodyguard. My job is to follow you around, keep you safe, and make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Why do you have to follow me inside the house? I'm sure they have security at every door." Bubbles shrugged in reply.

"Do you have to carry the gun around?"

"Yup."

"We're in the house. I doubt Batman is going to come crashing through the window. I'm _pretty_ sure if he was going to do that he would have already done it." They walked into a room with a large flat-screen TV, several black leather couches pushed together in a **U** shape, and a built in bookcases. The walls were a navy blue and the floor was a sandy colored carpeting. Underneath the TV, on a black shelf were several videogame systems, videogames, and DVDs. The room was modern yet, cozy. Taina laid down on the couch and picked up the remote. She flipped through channels before something caught her attention. It was the local news. It was a news story on her kidnapping. Quickly she turned the TV up as she sat up and gave it her full attention. She was vaguely aware of Bubbles sitting down on one of the couches next to her. The news anchor began to report.

"There has been a reported sighting of Taina Cruz, the teenage girl who was kidnapped late last night by some of Joker's thugs, earlier today. She was last seen at Waldorf's, a local boutique, wearing a pink and black crop top and sweatpants. The brand of clothing was Victoria's Secret." A picture of Taina taken from her Instagram flashed across the screen as the reporter spoke. The picture was taken earlier yesterday. About an hour before she went to the park. It was her most recent picture.

"She was accompanied with her kidnapper Harley Quinn and an unidentified man carrying a shotgun. The man is about 6 feet tall, low haircut, and a neatly cut beard. They were reported driving a light blue Mercedes Benz. License plate, make and model are unknown." A picture of Taina, Harley, and Bubbles leaving Waldorf's appeared on the screen. Taina looked like she was about to cry, Bubbles was putting the bags of clothing into the trunk of Harley's car, and Harley had a bright smile on her face. The picture seemed to be taken from someone's phone because the quality was decent and not grainy like a security cameras were.

"If anyone has any information about Taina Cruz please call the hotline Batman has set up or the police. Do not, I repeat, do not, attempt to engage with Taina or her kidnappers. It could put Taina, yourself, and/or others in danger. Joker, Harley Quinn, and others affiliated with them are armed and dangerous. The hotline number is 1-800-555-1234. I'm Paula Hall, Phil Worthers is here with the weather." The hotline number popped up on the screen before it turned to Phil reporting on the weather. Taina slowly reached for the remote and turned the channel. Emotions were flooding her. Sadness. Anger. Fear. Happiness. They were all fighting inside of her so she pushed them down and felt nothing. She would allow herself to feel when she was alone in the privacy of "her" room. For now, she would watch Spongebob Squarepants. It always brightened her mood. On the TV, Squidward fed Spongebob a bomb disguised as a pie. She watched as Squidward felt guilty and tried to give Spongebob the best day of his life as it was going to be his last. Only to find out that Spongebob did _not_ eat the pie at all! As Spongebob hands the pie to Squidward, he trips and the pie explodes on Squidard's face. The episode ends shortly after. Taina watched and laughed at all the appropriate times. It was one of her favorite episodes. A classic. Bubbles seemed to enjoy the show as well. Every now and then, he would let out a chuckle. After a few more _Spongebob_ episodes, Taina felt better. She was still upset but, at least now she could look at Bubbles without feeling the urge to cry.

"I want to go outside." Taina said as she looked at Bubbles. He turned his attention away from the TV and towards her.

"No." Bubbles replied.

"I can go in the backyard or something."

"Ask your parents. If they say yes then we can go outside."

"They are _not_ my parents." She gave him a dirty look as she crossed her arms and watched a re-run of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. Taina felt anger bubbling inside of her.

 _'Who does he think he is? Telling me who my are parents are! I hope he falls off a cliff."_ Taina angrily thought as she glared at him.

"I hope you fall off a cliff." Taina said. Bubbles ignored her. She stood up and stormed out of the room. Bubbles quickly followed her.

 _'I wish he would leave me alone!'_ Taina started to run. She ran through the halls with no destination in mind. Finally she went into a random room and tried to close the door but, Bubbles stopped her. She was in a huge library. Near the door was a reading area that had couches, chairs, and tables. The walls had built in shelves. Rows of shelves filled the library. It was filled with books, shelves, and furniture but, it was spacious. Taina picked the nearest object- a book- and threw it at Bubbles. He easily dodged it. She picked up several other books and started throwing it at him.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Taina yelled as she threw whatever she could get her hands on at him. She started sobbing and screaming once it became clear that Bubbles wasn't going anywhere. Instead, he stood by the door and silently watched her breakdown. In a fit of rage, Taina tore several books off the nearby shelves. She knocked over a lamp causing it to shatter. Couch cushions were thrown on the ground, chairs knocked over, and papers littered the floor. Suddenly Joker burst into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he roared as he looked around the room. The room looked as if an earthquake had just occurred. He looked for the source of the destruction and spotted Taina in the middle of it all. She was sitting on the ground crying. He walked towards and knelt so he was face to face with her,

"You did this?" he whispered. Taina slowly nodded.

"Let's go." Joker said he stood up and began walking out of the room. Taina stayed where she was. Noticing she wasn't following him,

"I said "let's go"."

"No." Taina replied. Joker grabbed her arm and began to drag her out of the room. Taina screamed as she tried to free herself from his grasp. He slapped her harshly across the face.

"Leave me alone. I just want to be left alone." Taina sobbed as she dropped to the ground.

"You want to be left alone? Fine. I'll leave you alone." He pulled Taina down the hall by her hair. She was forced to walk with him or he'd pull her hair out. A few minutes later they arrived at Taina's room. He roughly threw her in there and said,

"You're grounded. You will _not_ leave this room or talk to anyone. If I catch you breaking my rules, out of this room, or talking to anyone, you'll be grounded longer."

"How long am I grounded for?" Taina asked. The thought of being stuck in this room made her cry harder.

"Until I feel you've learned your lesson." Joker replied as he left the room. Taina heard the door lock and she dragged herself to the bed. For the second time in 24 hours, Taina cried herself to sleep.

 **AN: I posted a new chapter in honor of Ramadan. I hope you enjoy this part. This is the FOURTH update of May! I hope to keep updating frequently throughout the summer. Please leave a review of any ideas, questions, and comments you have. It helps keep me motivated. Thank you so much for the support. May Allah bless everyone (Muslim or not) this blessed month of Ramadan. May our fasts be accepted and we have patience this Ramadan. Ameen.**


	9. Chapter 9

Taina woke up disorientated and confused. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was and what happened. Once reality set in, a heavy depression settled over her. She was kidnapped and banished to "her" room.

"I hate everything." Taina said to herself as she got up to use the bathroom. After she was done, she looked to see what time it was. On the nightstand was a clock. It was 6:00pm.

 _'I should use this time alone to see if there's any way to escape.'_ Taina thought. She walked over to the window and slowly peeked out. Her room faced the backyard. The backyard was huge and the grass was neatly cut. It had a tennis court, a small house, and a large pool. The small house had a path and pretty landscaping in front of it. A man was cutting the grass and another man cleaned the pool.

 _'Why do they have a house in their backyard? Maybe they use it for storage?'_ Taina's stomach growled.

 _'How long has it been since I ate? Since I had breakfast with Harley.'_ Taina ignored her hunger and she tried to open the window. To her frustration, she couldn't. It was painted shut. She needed something sharp to slice through the paint. Until she found something, Taina decided to look at other ways to escape.

 _'Maybe it'll be like the movies and behind the furniture there'll be a vent or secret passage I can go through.'_ Taina thought sarcastically. The likelihood of that happening was unlikely but, since there was nothing else better to do, she started to look anyway. First she looked under the bed and there was nothing under it. She checked under her, behind, and in her armoire. Nothing. After twenty minutes, she had inspected every inch of the room and bathroom and found no way out. Her only option was the door-which was locked- or the window -which was sealed shut.

 _'I could always break the window... That wouldn't work. They would hear the glass breaking, I would get cut by the glass, and I would definitely get in trouble with Joker and Harley. It's not worth it. For now, I'll just have to wait this out. I mean how bad can being "grounded" really be?'_

It was awful. Taina had no contact with anyone but a maid who brought her food three times a day. The maid only talked to her once to say,

"I'm sorry but, I can't talk to you. We would both get in trouble. If he knew we were talking now... I'm sorry." After that, Taina left her alone except to say "thank you" each time she brought her a meal. The last thing she wanted was for her to get in trouble. After every meal, the maid would come in to collect the empty tray of food. Harley would stand just outside the door and ask the maid,

"How is she? Does she look okay?" Taina thought about talking to Harley but decided against. If she really cared, she would see for herself. After two days of being alone, Taina stopped getting dressed every morning. She showered when she felt like it, which happened to be every 2-3 days instead of everyday like she usually did. Her room was kept clean but, that was only because she was worried about Joker coming in there and seeing it dirty. She didn't want to be punished again. To occupy herself, Taina would exercise. She stretched every morning, night, and whenever she felt like it. She did push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, etc. for at least an hour each day. If she wasn't exercising, then she was singing and dancing. She had moved the tables and chairs to one side of the room. On the pink rug, she would perform shows for an imaginary audience. It was silly, but it kept her from going crazy. If all else failed, she would sleep.

Taina thought about Robin a lot. She wished that him and Batman would hurry up and save her. The night they met would play over and over in her head. She had developed a crush on him but, she tried to squash it down. She liked the _idea_ of Robin. Taina didn't know anything about him other than he was Batman's sidekick. She was determined to change that once she escaped. Her family crossed her mind frequently but, she forced herself to think of other things. If she thought about her family, she would breakdown and cry. Taina was tired of crying.

She waited impatiently for Joker to end her punishment. She'd been exiled for over a week and it was starting to take a toll on her. Being kidnapped and forced into isolation wasn't good for her mental health. Things could be much worse but, it doesn't make it any less traumatic. There were tons of people who knew about Taina's situation yet did nothing to stop it. They were too concerned in protecting their own interests to care about a minor being kidnapped. For this reason, Taina could never trust any of Joker and Harley's people.

It was day 12 when Joker finally decided to end Taina's punishment. He came into the room with Harley after Taina just finished taking a shower. Taina was wearing a pale blue, knee length, short sleeved dress that had pink flowers embroidered on it. It was one of the childish dresses Harley picked out.

"I've decided to end your punishment. I feel you've learned your lesson." Joker said as he watched Taina brush her hair.

"I'm sorry for destroying the library. I promise I won't do it again." Taina replied as she braided her hair into one long braid.

"You were punished for disobeying me. I can careless about the library. I can easily replace whatever is broken and have it cleaned. You're respect for me is something I have to work for. I am your father and I won't tolerate your disobedience. Just because your mother has patience for your behavior doesn't mean that I do." Taina was tempted to remind Joker her parents were in another state but decided against it. It would do more harm than good. Instead she silently listened to Joker's lecture.

"I'm glad you've been following my rules. As a reward for accepting your punishment we're going to go out."

"It's Family Day!" Harley said excitedly.

"Family Day?" Taina questioned.

"Puddin' and I decided that it would be great idea for us to bond as a family. So once a week we'll have Family Day. By the way, you look _so_ cute in that dress."

"Thanks." Taina had so many questions about "Family Day" but, decided against asking them. She didn't want to get on Joker's bad side. She put on a pair of black GUESS, round toe flats with a ribbon that tied around the ankle.

"You better be on your best behavior today... Or else." Joker threatened Taina as he led the way out of the room. Taina rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking and quickly followed him. She wanted to leave the room as soon as possible. Taina was surprised to not see Bubbles.

"Where's Bubbles?" Taina asked.

"We gave him the day off. He doesn't work on Family Day." Harley explained. Taina wasn't sure how she felt about Family Day but, it was better than sitting bored in her room.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this next part. FIVE updates in one month and most of them are only a few days apart. I'm open to any and all suggestions for Family Day. Museum? Amusement Park? Robbing a bank?** **Taina learning the "family business"? Or something else? Please let me know because I haven't written that part yet. Please review! It helps me stay motivated and gives me a better idea of what you guys like/dislike. Thank you SO much for your support!**

 **P.S. HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY!**


	10. Chapter 10

About thirty minutes later, Taina, Harley, and Joker were at the zoo. It was a busy Saturday afternoon. There were people everywhere and it was quite easy to get lost in the crowd except people kept parting for Joker and Harley. Taina had no choice but to walk with them. It would be too obvious if she ran off into the crowd now. She didn't want to put anyone in danger. It became easy to notice who was a tourist and who was a local. The locals would avoid Harley and Joker and then go back to admiring the animals. The tourists would either take out cell phones and record/take a picture of them or run away and contact security. Security couldn't do much about it because they were afraid of putting people at risk of harm. They would only call Batman and Robin if they caused chaos. The zoo was used to seeing Harley and Joker.

"I'm thirsty. Can I get some water?" Taina asked Harley and Joker as they walked around the zoo. It was 90 degrees outside and not a cloud was in the sky.

"Sure. We should get ice cream too." Harley said. They walked over to an ice cream cart.

"Strawberry!" Harley told the man.

"What flavor, Taina?" Joker asked as he pushed Harley out of the way.

"Mint chocolate chip, please." Taina responded.

"I'll take vanilla. I want a bottle of water as well." Taina was genuinely surprised that Joker liked something so basic. She expected "cotton candy" or "bubblegum" flavored ice cream. Really anything but, vanilla. Once they all had ice cream, they began to walk over to the feline area. Taina turned around and said to the ice cream man,

"Thank you." It didn't take her long to realize that Joker and Harley never paid for anything.

"Joker, I mean, dad, can I have some water?" Taina asked. He gave her an approving pat on the head as he handed her the water. She decided for the safety of herself and others, it would be best address them as "mom" and "dad". It didn't look like she was getting rescued anytime soon so it was in her best interest to make her time with them as pleasant as possible. If that meant playing "house" with Harley and Joker then so be it. They arrived at the lion exhibit. There were four lions. Two males and two females, they all lounged around and cooled off in the water. After a few minutes of watching the lions, they moved on to the gorillas. Next it was the hippos, reptiles, and then the kangaroos.

"Let's go the petting zoo." Harley said as she led the way. Joker grabbed Taina's hand and followed Harley. Taina felt weird holding Joker's hand. He was older than her and her kidnapper. His hands were surprisingly soft and warm. His touch probably would've been comforting to Taina if he wasn't a psycho criminal.

 _'We look so weird. He probably looks like a pedophile holding my hand.'_ Taina thought. She tried to subtly free her hand from his grasp but, he just held on tighter. She stopped pulling away once it became clear that he wasn't going to let her go. The petting zoo was packed but, people made room for Harley, Joker, and Taina. Taina began to pet some of the animals. She really liked the petting the pig the most.

"Are you the Joker?" a little boy asked as he cautiously approached them.

"Yes."

"Can I get your autograph?" the boy held out the zoo map and a crayon. Joker took it and signed it for him.

"You're my favorite bad guy."

"If you ever need a job in a few years, you know where to find me." the Joker responded before the boy ran back to his mother. Most of the kids treated Joker and Harley like celebrities while the adults treated them like the dangerous criminals they were. A few even asked about Taina.

"Who's that girl with you?" a redheaded girl asked Harley.

"My daughter, Taina." Harley replied.

"She's so pretty just like you!" the girl gushed.

"Thanks!" They spent several more minutes at the petting zoo before deciding to go over to the pandas.

"They're so cute! I wish I could play with them." Taina said as she watched the pandas play with a large beach ball.

"Come on then." Harley said as grabbed Taina and walked over to the an "Employee Only" door. Joker broke open the door and they followed him.

"You're not supposed to be here." a zookeeper said and attempted to stop them but moved out of the way once he so who it was. They walked out of another door were in the panda exhibit. The crowd above them began to yell,

"Is that Harley Quinn and the Joker?"

"What are they doing?"

"Isn't that the girl they kidnapped?"

"It's Taina!"

The pandas turned towards Harley, Joker, and Taina and curiously walked over to them. Taina felt herself overcome with embarrassment. She couldn't believe they broke into a zoo exhibit.

 _'We are definitely going to be on the news tonight. At least my family will know I'm okay.'_ Taina thought as a panda nudged her hand. She gently reached out and pet it. Next to her, Harley was having the time of her life petting one of the pandas. Jealously, another panda tried to get Harley's attention. Joker stood to the side and watched them. He also kept a look out for anything that could interrupt their fun (Batman). Taina tried to ignore the crowd above them that was recording her and focused on the pandas. She was determined to go along with whatever Joker and Harley were doing. It just made things easier for her. Suddenly a zookeeper and several police officers came into the panda exhibit.

"Step away from the pandas!" one of the police officers yelled they aimed their guns at them. Taina froze and stood where she was at.

 _'What the hell is going on!'_ Taina internally panicked.

"You heard them, girls. Move away from the pandas." Joker ordered. Harley grabbed Taina and stepped away from the animals. Harley defensively pushed Taina behind her.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" the cop yelled. Slowly, they raised their hands. One of the cops started to step towards them before the zookeeper said,

"Not around the pandas. They're endangered and on a loan from China!"

"Slowly walk out of the exhibit and keep your hands where I can see them!" Joker, Taina, and Harley walked out of the exhibit. Once they were out of the restricted area and into the main zoo area, Joker suddenly started to run. Harley grabbed Taina and followed him.

"Get them! Don't shoot unless you have a clear shot. There's too many civilians." a voice behind them said.

"That girl with them is Taina Cruz. I don't care if Joker and Harley are dead or alive but don't hurt that girl" another voice said. Joker, Harley, and Taina ran in and out of the crowds. The police chased behind them as fast as they could. They quickly reached the parking lot and jumped into Joker's car. Taina barely closed the door behind her before they took off. She was thrown around the backseat of the car as Joker evaded the police. She quickly put on her seatbelt and held on for dear life as Joker wildly drove his car.

"I see the Bat's decided not to hide in his cave." Joker said as he saw the Batmobile behind them. Taina looked out the backseat and gave Batman a friendly wave.

"That's right, wave goodbye to Batman." Harley said as Joker took a sharp turn. After several minutes of wild driving, they finally lost Batman.

"That was fun! We should do that again." Harley said as she bounced in her seat.

"Which part? Breaking into the panda exhibit, running away from the police, or getting chased by Batman?" Taina responded sarcastically.

"All of it."

"You were very well behaved today, Taina. I think you'll be ready to start doing the family business soon." Joker said.

"Family business?" Taina asked.

"Puddin', I don't think she's ready yet. I still have to work with her some. Besides we're just getting used to being a family." Harley interjected.

"That's why I said soon. There's a lot of work to be done with her." Joker replied. Taina undid her seatbelt and laid across the backseat. Suddenly she was _so_ tired. A yawn escaped from her and she closed her eyes as Joker and Harley discussed her future. With the events of today hanging over, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **AN: I would have updated sooner but I've just been so tired from work. I hope you liked Family Day. I know it's pretty tame to what** ** _could_** **happen BUT I decided that I'll leave the more wild Family Days for the future. I have a few ideas for Family Day but again I'm open to any suggestions you have. Please review with any suggestions of what you think should happen next, comments, or questions you have.** **Thank you for all your support.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Earlier today, Joker and Harley Quinn were at the zoo with the girl they kidnapped two weeks ago, Taina Cruz. This is the first time Taina has been seen in weeks. Eyewitnesses report that Joker and Harley were casually walking around the zoo. As one witness stated, "it was like a family outing." They did not appear to commit any crimes except they broke into a panda exhibit. As you can see in this video taken from a person at the zoo, Harley and Taina are petting and playing with the animals. The-" the news reporter was cut off as Batman turned off the TV. He started to look through his notes on Taina's kidnapping. He decided to re-open her case for a two reasons. The first was up until a few hours ago, he thought she was dead. Taina hadn't been seen since the day after kidnapping. It was safe to assume she was dead or worse. The second is Robin. Robin kept insisting they try to find Taina but, without proof of her being alive, he was reluctant to spend his resources searching for her. Now that he had solid evidence (eyewitness reports, photos/videos, and he had seen her with _his_ own eyes, etc.) Batman agreed to find her.

"Now that you know she's alive, will you look for her?" Robin said as he entered the Batcave.

"That's what I'm doing now. Why are you so interested in this girl?" Batman responded.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt." Batman gave Robin a knowing look but, didn't comment on the subject any further.

"Anyway what happened today? I know what the news has reported and I've seen a couple of posts online." Robin asked Batman as he quickly changed the subject.

"I got there after they left zoo. I knew Taina was with them and I was hoping to catch them. I saw her a-" Batman was cut off as Robin cut in,

"You saw her? What did she look like? Was she hurt?"

"She was in the backseat of Joker's car. She waved at me."

"She would do that." Robin said as he avoided Batman's eyes and started to look through the police report.

"Your coffee, sir." Alfred said as he suddenly appeared next Batman and placed the coffee next to him. Batman nodded in thanks as he turned on the security footage of the zoo earlier today. Silently Batman, Robin, and Alfred watched Joker, Harley, and Taina walked around the zoo. Taina was uncomfortable when they first arrived but as time went on, she visibly relaxed. By the end of the day, she seemed to be having fun until the panda exhibit. She was noticeably hesitant and afraid as she pet the pandas. Then the police arrived and suddenly Harley, Joker, and a reluctant Taina were running away.

"She seemed to be having a good time... for the most part." Robin commented.

"She was probably locked away somewhere and this was the first time she was allowed out." Alfred stated.

"I'm more concerned with the fact that Joker and Harley _want_ to be seen with her. Why?" Batman replied.

"Even if we figure out _why,_ it's not going to help us get her back." Robin responded.

"Maybe not but, it will provide some more information on the situation. It'll tell us _what_ they plan on doing with her. They've been kidnapping young women for months. All of them are never seen alive again. Their bodies discovered usually about a month later. Taina has been seen alive _twice_ since she's been kidnapped and both times she's been unharmed, walking around without any obvious restraints. From the security footage, it's clear that Joker and Harley don't intend to cause her any physical harm, with Harley _protecting_ her at one point. Their interactions with her aren't typical either. They're comfortable and familiar with her. In fact, if I didn't know better, I would think they're just a normal family taking a trip to the zoo."

"You might be on to something. The only person who looks uncomfortable is Taina. Joker and Harley treat her well surprisingly. I mean, they even buy her ice cream. Based on witness reports and this footage, they're like a family or something."

"Give me those witness reports."

"Wha-" Robin started but fell silent when Batman told him to hush. A few minutes later, Batman spoke,

"Just as I suspected."

"What?" Robin replied.

"They kidnapped Taina so they could be a "family".'

"Wait what? That's crazy... even for Joker."

"The evidence points to it. All the clothing Harley stole from Waldorf's was Taina. Most of it was picked out by Harley. I looked through Taina's Instagram and none of the clothing was Taina's style. Today at the zoo, their behavior suggests this too. The ice cream, Joker holding her hand, and Harley putting herself between the cops and Taina, among other things. One witness, a girl named Rosemarie Hawthorne, asked about Taina and Harley responded by saying she was her daughter. Several witnesses have heard Taina call Joker "dad".'

"Why _Taina_? They kidnapped other girls but, chose her."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Maybe she's a meta-human?"

"At this point, anything is possible."

"Either way, we have to save her. It's only a matter of time before something happens to her." Batman nodded his head in agreement and went back to the surveillance footage. Now that he knew what Joker's motives were, he was even more determined to find Taina. It was only a matter of time before Joker decided that Taina wasn't "fit" for his family.

 **AN: I decided to switch things up and show Batman/Robin's perspective on the situation. I am still sticking to my goal of writing once a month but, I am adding myself the personal challenge of updating once a week.** **So far, I've been updating AT LEAST twice a week so YAY! :D Tell me what you think of this chapter. Please review your comments. I love reading them. Keeps me motivated. Thank you so much for the support :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Special thanks to Emmettluver2010 for the amusement park idea :)**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Harley shouted as she burst into Taina's room unexpectedly. Taina woke with a start and fell off the bed. She laid tangled in her bedding as she tried to see what was going on. Joker followed behind Harley and said,

"Get dressed. We're going to celebrate your birthday."

"I thought you guys were doing business today." Taina said as she made her bed. She pretended not to notice Joker checking her out. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"We decided to take the day off. It's your first birthday with us. We want to make it special." Harley replied with a smile.

"Thanks. What did you guys have in mind?"

"It's a surprise!" Taina didn't bother to reply to Harley as she picked out an outfit to wear. She settled for jean shorts, an orange and white striped crop top, and Rihanna Fenty PUMA beige, bow creeper sneakers. She went into the bathroom and got dressed. She decided to do her hair in two ponytails and put bows made out of orange ribbons at the base of each ponytail. Her look was completed when she put on a pale pink lipstick.

"You look so pretty!" Harley gushed as she hugged Taina tightly.

"Thanks." Taina replied as she waited for Harley to let go. It had been about two months since Taina was kidnapped. She had (somewhat) adjusted to her new change in lifestyle. She stopped fighting with Harley and Joker and (for the most part) went along with whatever they wanted. Her and Harley had (somewhat) bonded while Taina was very afraid of the Joker. On more than one occasion, he beat her up anytime he thought she was disobedient. Several times, Taina witnessed Joker abusing Harley. Through their shared abuse, a bond formed. Taina had a deep fear of Joker. His abuse and the looks he'd been giving her built a justified fear. She was afraid to be alone with him.

Taina laid down in the backseat as they drove to whatever destination Joker had in mind. Next to him, Harley was excitedly chattering about something. Taina had tuned her out long ago. The radio was playing a popular song that Taina heard many times but, didn't know the name of. The song ended and "Flame" by Tinashe came on. She sang along to the song. After the song ended, Taina drifted in and out of sleep.

"We're here!" Joker announced as he parked the car. Taina exited the car. They were at Gotham Amusement Park. She looked around in excitement. She always wanted to go there but, never had the chance. Before she was kidnapped, Antonio and her had planned to make visit there.

"Well, what do you think?" Harley said as she looked at Taina expectedly.

"This is... amazing. Where is everyone? Shouldn't there be more people?' Taina replied as she looked around. The parking lot was practically empty except for a few cars. The amusement park was eerily quiet. No sound of a crowd, the rides, or any usual amusement park sounds.

"I rented out this place. It's just going to be us and a few amusement park workers here today." Joker responded.

"Why did you do that?"

"I hate waiting in lines."

"Come on! Let's go." Harley said as she led the way. Taina couldn't help but feel excited. An amusement park all to herself!

 _'This is so cool! Where should I go first? Which rollercoaster? The Captain America? The Python? Or should I go on the pirate ship? I wish I could post this on my Snapchat so my friends can see this.'_ Taina thought as her mood lowered when she thought of her friends. While it was a nice gesture to rent an amusement park for the day, it wasn't nice to kidnap her. She forced herself to be in the moment. It was no use dwelling on things that couldn't be changed.

"What do you want to do first?" Joker asked. Taina wasn't sure how to answer that. She always followed Joker and Harley but, now that it was her turn to lead, she was at a loss.

"Um... I guess the teacups?" Taina suggested.

"Teacups it is." Taina followed Joker as he led the way.

Taina was sitting down eating funnel cake when Batman and Robin arrived at the amusement park with Gotham City Police Department. Immediately, Joker and Harley took off running with Taina close behind them.

"Don't move!" an officer shouted as he cut off their escape. He was able to signal for backup before Joker knocked him out. Several officers appeared and Joker and Harley decided to split up. Taina was forced to go with Harley. Police officers appeared in all directions and attempted to apprehend Harley but, Harley was too erratic in her movements. It was hard to trap someone who moved without a pattern. Taina decided to use this to her advantage. While Harley, unexpectedly doubled back, Taina kept moving forward and then hid in one of the carnival game booths. The police were so focused on Harley that it took them a minute to realize Taina was gone. They quickly informed Batman and Robin. Taina took a random umbrella she found in the booth to use as a weapon and waited. About ten minutes went by before she heard a familiar voice,

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Taina turned around and saw Robin.

"Robin!" Taina screamed as she ran to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Robin asked as he quickly looked her over for signs of injury.

"No. I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

"Batman, I've found Taina. I'm going to get her out of here." Robin said as he spoke into a small communication device. Taina followed him as he led the way. They walked in silence. Taina was too nervous to speak.

"Nice of you to find her, Robin." Joker said as he approached them. Taina instinctively hid behind Robin.

"Come here, Taina." Joker said before Robin could respond. She stood there frozen unsure what to do. She didn't want to be anywhere near Joker but, disobeying him meant harsh punishment.

"I said, "come here". I'm not going to say it again." Joker took a threatening step forward. With the threat of Joker over her, Taina ran. Robin followed her and they went inside the funhouse. Joker was close behind them. They stepped out into an empty room only for the floor to start spinning. Taina screamed as she was thrown into the wall. Luckily it was padded.

"What the hell?" Taina shouted as she stood up. She was disorientated and Robin steadied her.

"We're in a funhouse. Nothing is what it seems." Robin reminded her as they quickly exited the room.

"Where's Joker?" Taina asked as she clung to Robin's arm.

"No clue but, he's close by. Just try stay calm. Everything will be okay." Taina nodded as they continued through the funhouse. Suddenly air shot up from underneath them. Taina practically jumped into Robin's arm.

"Relax. It's just part of the funhouse." Robin said as he calmed Taina down.

"O-okay. Nothing to worry about." Taina replied as she took a few deep breaths. They walked down a hallway that with every step, rocked this way and that way. Taina fell a few times and bruised her knees and Robin tried his best to steady himself and her.

"You've been a bad girl, Taina." Joker said as he appeared behind them. Taina screamed and started to run down the hallway. She fell multiple times and surely would've been caught by Joker if Robin wasn't there. They quickly ran up a flight of stairs that slid side-to-side alternating directions between steps.

"We have to get out of here. Joker thrives in this kind of place." Robin said as he tried find a way out. They ran down the hallway until they approached a slide that led to the first floor. Without hesitation they slid down it and landed in a large ball pit. Quickly, they continued through the funhouse. They entered a large room where the walls and ceiling were covered in mirrors. There wasn't an obvious way out.

"I don't see a door." Taina said as she desperately looked around. All she saw was her and Robin throughout the room. Robin grabbed her hand and responded,

"Let's stay together." Robin led the way as he approached a mirror and pushed against it.

"What are you doing?"

"The trick to this room is to find the door disguised as a mirror. The door is the one when pushed against, opens up."

"So, it's like finding a secret passageway?"

"Exactly." While Robin tried to find the door, Taina kept an eye out for Joker. She was afraid he'd pop up at any minute. Suddenly, Joker appeared one of the mirrors. Taina jumped.

"I'm going to punish you." Joker said. Robin tensed and started to search for the exit faster. Taina raised the umbrella defensively, ready to fight.

"You think that little Robin is going to save you. How cute. I'll kill him before he has the chance to pee straight."

"Leave us alone, Joker." Taina replied. She didn't appreciate Joker's comment about Robin. Suddenly she was slammed into a mirror. It shattered and she was cut by some of the glass.

"How many times do we have to go over this? I'm your father." Joker threw her into another mirror and he moved towards her only to be stopped by Robin. He was knocked back into a mirror and cracked it. Robin took that time to help Taina up.

"Can you walk?" Robin asked as he took in her injuries. There were cuts on her hands, arms, and legs. Blood flowed freely from her wounds.

"Y-yeah. I think so." She replied as she pulled out a shard of mirror from her palm. She stood up and let out a whimper of pain. It hurt to move. Robin gave her a concerned look but didn't dwell on it. Right now he had more pressing things to worry about, like being stuck in a room with an angry Joker. Joker charged at Robin and they began to fight. Taina picked up the umbrella and began to break the mirrors in the room.

 _'One of these mirrors is a door. The fastest way to figure that out is to break them.'_ she thought was she quickly smashed each mirror.

 _'Bingo!'_ she thought as she found the exit.

"Robin, over here!" Taina yelled as she turned toward Robin and Joker. Robin was laying underneath Joker and desperately trying to fight him off. Joker held a shard of mirror and was trying to stab Robin with it. Taina ran towards them and smacked Joker on the side of the head with the umbrella. She pushed him off of Robin and grabbed Robin's hand and helped him up. They turned to the exit only for Taina to be grabbed on the ankle by Joker. Taina screamed and tried to free her foot. Robin stepped on Joker's wrist but, not before he stabbed Taina with the shard of mirror. She gasped in pain and limped towards the exit. Robin picked her up and ran out of the funhouse.

 **A/N: Sorry about the late update! There's just been a lot going on with me (work, personal issues, adulting). I hope you like this part. Please leave a review. It helps motivate me more than you know. Again, thanks for all of your support. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

"Taina's hurt and Joker is after us." Robin informed Batman as he ran as fast as he could. He looked around for a place to hide. There was no way he'd make it out of the amusement park with Taina's injuries untreated. She could barely walk and was losing blood.

"I'm going to try to head to the park's medical center." Robin said after Batman responded.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Taina asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"He could've killed you."

"He didn't." Robin slowed down a little. It was hard to keep up his fast pace while he carried Taina.

"Put me down. I can walk."

"It's faster if I carry you."

"You're getting tired. Let's stop for a minute, assess the damage, and then keep going. Joker's disappeared. For now... we're safe."

"Fine. We'll stop for a few minutes." They walked until they found a small building that was called "Phunie Fotoes" ( pronounced "funny photos"). It was a room that had props, costumes, and miniature sets. It was essentially a large photo booth. The way the room was designed, it provided excellent cover and was a good place to hide. Robin sat Taina down on one of the couches and quickly looked over her wounds. She had cuts, bruises, and one stab wound. None of her injuries, except the stab wound on her leg, required immediate attention. In fact, most of them stopped bleeding.

"How do I look, Doctor Robin?" Taina asked. Robin gave her a small smile before replying,

"I think you'll live. We just have to take care of your leg. It hasn't stopped bleeding. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Just tired."

"I'm going to look for something to stop the bleeding... Don't fall asleep on me."

"I won't." Robin looked around the room for anything useful. He grabbed a cotton, peasant shirt and was on his way back to Taina when something caught his eye. It was a map of the amusement park. Robin had been to Gotham Amusement Park many times and generally knew where everything was but, a map never hurt.

"This may hurt." Robin said as he wrapped the shirt tightly the wound. Taina hissed in pain.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. If I start to feel not okay, I'll let you know." Taina replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I found a map of the park. According to it, we're almost at the medical center. Once we get there I can treat your wounds properly."

"After the medical center, what's next?"

"I'll try to get you out of the park. If we get separated, let's meet at the Ferris Wheel."

"Sounds good but, what if the Ferris Wheel isn't safe?"

"Then we'll meet up at the Captain America. If that's compromised, then it'll be the bumper cars."

"Are you ready to go? I can't wait to go home." Robin picked up Taina continued to the medical center. About ten minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Fortunately, it was empty and safe. He placed Taina on the examination table and quickly locked the door behind them.

"We made it to the medical building. Joker's gone off somewhere. I'm going to try to treat Taina's wounds." Robin told Batman before he started to gather medical supplies. A few minutes later he was cleaning Taina's wounds. Taina silently watched him as he worked. When he reached the stab wound, Robin said,

"This is going to hurt."

"I know." Taina said as she positioned herself so that Robin had easier access to it. Robin carefully took out a few shards of glass in the cut, cleaned it, and then wrapped gauze around it tightly.

"Hopefully this will stop the bleeding. It's not much, but it'll have to do until I can get you real medical attention. Drink this." Robin said as he gave Taina some water he found. She drank it gratefully. Robin took a few sips of his own water before examining her one more time.

"No need to stare. I know I look terrible." Taina joked as she sat up.

"Actually, I think you look pretty."

"Ha ha, very funny. Let's get out of here." Taina stood up and started towards the exit.

"Wait. Eat this. Your blood sugar is low. You've lost some blood." Robin handed her a few peppermints he found. Taina took one and began to suck on it. She felt a bit better.

"Thanks." Robin and Taina walked out of the door. Robin wanted to carry Taina, but she insisted on walking. It slowed them down a bit but, since they weren't in immediate danger, Robin allowed it.

"We're heading to the exit now." Robin informed Batman as he led the way. Taina ate another mint. They cautiously walked through the amusement park. It was eerily quiet.

"Where's the police?" Taina asked Robin.

"Doing their job... I hope." Robin replied.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you? Nice of you to find her for me, Robin." Harley said from behind them. They quickly turned around and watched as she casually walked towards them.

"Harl-" Taina started before she was cut off.

"What happened to you? You're hurt!" Harley exclaimed as she took in Taina's appearance. She turned her attention to Robin and said darkly,

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! He did nothing. It was Joker." Taina cut in as her and Robin slowly backed away.

"Puddin' did this to you? It's because you've been a bad girl. Now stop fooling around with that boy and come to mama."

"No. I'm not coming with you. You're not my mom."

"Don't disobey your mother! I'm going to say this one more time... Come here." Taina backed away and tried to run. With the injury in her leg, she wasn't getting far. Robin went to pick her up but was thrown to the ground by Harley.

"We've run into Harley Quinn!" Robin told Batman as he freed Taina from Harley's grasp. Harley slapped Taina across the face hard. Robin started to fight Harley.

"Run!" Robin yelled at Taina. Taina hesitated for a moment before she started running as fast as she could. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of what could happen to him. Robin let out a cry of pain.

"That's for trying to break up my family." Harley screamed as Robin yelled out. Taina turned around and saw Harley stab Robin in the arm with a pocket knife. Taina had enough. She rushed at Harley and knocked her to the ground.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Taina screamed as she hit Harley with the umbrella.

"Sweetie, can't you see what he's doing? He's turning you against me." Harley said as she tried to reason with Taina. Taina grabbed Robin and pushed him behind her as she backed away from Harley. The umbrella was out in front of her in a defensive position. She was determined to protect Robin.

"You did this to yourself." Taina replied as Robin picked her up. He took off running with her in his arms despite the pain. Harley sat down on the ground defeated before she suddenly stood up.

 **A/N: I updated two days in row (YAY :D). Sorry about the long break I took so here's another part to make up for it. What do you think is going to happen next? Leave a review with your predictions, ideas, thoughts, comments, etc. It really helps motivate me. I appreciate all reviews and feedback I get. Thanks for your support!**


	14. Chapter 14

Harley wiped the tears off her face. She was sad and angry. Her daughter was leaving her and it was all because of that boy, Robin. She was determined to get her family back together. First she would find Joker. Joker would know what to do. Harley took off in search of him.

"I'm so sorry, Robin. It's all my fault." Taina sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked. He looked for a place to hide. He needed a place to rest. His arm was in pain and he was tired. He decided on a random store that sold merchandise for the amusement park.

"If I just did what Harley said, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Taina said as she stood up and picked up a tank-top. Robin took the tank-top from Taina and pressed it to his wound.

"Stop blaming yourself. Getting hurt comes with the job of being Robin."

"I guess you're right. I'm just so scared of what she and Joker will do."

"It's okay to be scared. They're scary people."

"Are you scared?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about them. I'm more concerned about you."

"Don't worry about me. I'm not even hurt that bad. It's not like my leg is broken or I'm in a coma." Taina said with a laugh.

"True. Things could be worse. You ready to get out of here?" Robin asked. He stopped the bleeding in his arm. He was ready to go.

"Yes. I can't wait to go home. I miss my mom." Taina looked at the map of the amusement park. They weren't that far from the exit.

"Batman, we're near the exit." They started towards the exit. Taina's blood was pumping and her heart was racing. With each step excitement flooded her. Her feelings were all mixed up inside of her. She wasn't sure how she felt. Nothing seemed real. Then the exit was in front of her. In a few more steps, she would be free.

"We're almost there." Robin said. Taina stopped a few steps from the exit. She couldn't breathe. Everything was closing in around her. She felt weak and faint. She began to hyperventilate. Suddenly Robin was by her side,

"Relax. Just take a deep breath." Robin said as he tried to calm her down.

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Taina cried. She fell to her knees. Her hand clutched her chest. Something was wrong.

"You're okay. Just focus on my voice. I'm going to count and every time I say a number, I want you to take a breath." Robin instructed as he held her in his arms.

"One... Two... Three..." Robin counted.

"They're going to kill you. If I leave, they'll kill you." Taina blurted out.

"Don't worry about that. Just focus on my voice. That's all that matters. One... Two... Three..." Taina didn't calm down until Robin counted to twenty-six.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked. He was concerned about her.

"I think so. Why couldn't I breathe?" Taina replied as she shakily rose to her feet. She held Robin's hand tightly.

"You had a panic attack."

"A panic attack! Is that normal?"

"Considering the circumstances, yes."

"Good. I don't want to be crazy like Joker."

"Having a panic attack doesn't make you crazy. It means you're sick. When we get out of here, I'll make sure you see a doctor."

"Thanks."

"Are you ready to go? Or do you need more time?"

"I'm ready. Please don't leave me."

"I'll be right here with you." They walked out of the amusement park. Taina expected Joker and Harley to come out of nowhere and fill her and Robin with bullet holes but nothing happened. They left the park with no problem.

"I can take her." A cop said as he approached Robin and Taina.

"No. I've got this covered." Robin replied as he led Taina past the cop and into the Batmobile.

"Where's Batman?" Taina asked as she sat inside the vehicle.

"Right here." replied Batman from the front seat. Robin sat next to Taina. Batman took off driving.

"Hey. My name's Taina. How are you?" Taina greeted politely.

"I've been better."

"Where's Joker and Harley?" Robin asked.

"They got away." Batman replied. A tense silence filled the air until Taina broke it.

"You know what the gayest song in the world is?"

"No." Robin responded.

"It's called "Girls Like Girls" by Hayley Kiyoko."

"The title says it all."

"Yeah I know. I'm going to sing it for you." Taina sang the song. Robin was amazed by her voice. He almost forgot how lovely it was. Batman drove in silence and listened to her sing. He was glad she wasn't too badly hurt. He couldn't relax yet, Joker and Harley were still out there. It was only a matter of time until they tried to get her back.

 **A/N: Taina is finally free! What do you think is going to happen next? I just wanted to clarify that panic attacks does NOT mean a person is crazy or insane. It means their sick and should see a doctor. Mental health is just as important is physical health. That's why I made a point to show Robin helping her when she has a panic attack the same way I showed him helping her with the stab wound in her leg. Please leave a review. It helps motivate me. As always, thank you for your support :)**


	15. Announcement

**A/N: My friend committed suicide today (7/29/2017). I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I'm sure it won't be anytime soon. I am really upset and trying to work through my feelings. Thanks for understanding.**


	16. Chapter 15

"I don't want to go back. Nothing will ever be the same. I won't be "Taina" instead I'll be 'The Girl Who Was Kidnapped By Joker"." Taina said as she sat across from her therapist. She fiddled with the necklace around her neck.

"You have to go back someday. Your parents want you to come back. They miss you. Besides the attention will fade away soon." Dr. Sanchez replied as she put her brunette hair behind her ears.

"Everyone knows what happened to me. The media won't let it drop. Especially since they know that Batman got _personally_ involved. The rest of America isn't like Gotham. The novelty of me won't go away until I'm like thirty or something."

"That may be true but, you have to face it sooner or later."

"I choose later. It's too much right now."

"You can't run away and hide forever. I wish you could but, with this being such a high profile case, that's not possible."

"I just wish I could disappear for awhile. I just want to be alone. There's always someone here."

"You know that's for your own safety."

"I know. It's just I'm always being watched. It was the same when I was with Joker and it's the same now that I'm not."

Taina lay in bed waiting for Robin to come. It was 7:08pm. He would be here any minute. She didn't bother to try and clean herself up. Taina had no motivation to do a lot of things and besides, Robin had seen her look worse. A red, nightgown that went to her knees adorned her body. Her and Robin had set up a routine. Around 7:15 every night, Robin would come to see her every Monday and Thursday. Those two days usually were the quietest nights in Gotham. He would stay as long as possible. Sometimes he stayed for a few minutes or a few hours. It all depended on what was going on that night. Once, he was even able to spend the night with Taina.

Lazily Taina changed the channel. She finally settled on "Love and Hip Hop: Atlanta". Watching reality TV shows was almost therapeutic. It allowed her to temporarily forget about her problems and instead watch someone else's. She'd been watching a _lot_ of reality TV.

"Let me guess, "Pretty Wild"?" Robin said as he casually walked into the room. He took a seat on the edge of the bed before taking off his shoes.

"No it's "Love and Hip Hop". When do you go back to school?" Taina replied as she sat up and began to braid her hair into two braids.

"In about a month. How was Dr. Sanchez?" Robin laid casually on the bed next to her. He watched Taina braid her hair. His mask hid his eyes, but Taina could sense that he was studying her closely.

"Fine... I guess. She wants me to go back home."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I can't go back. I'm not normal anymore. Everything is different now."

"Things have changed but, you eventually you have to go back. You can't keep hiding in this hotel room watching TV all day."

"Why not? If I leave... Just forget it. I thought you would understand." Taina grabbed the purple stuff animal Robin gave her and held it for comfort.

"Explain to me how you're feeling. I'm not getting it." Robin gently encouraged as he placed a hand on Taina's shoulder. Sighing Taina replied,

"If I leave bad things are going to happen. The paparazzi will follow me and update the world on my every move. Joker and Harley will be watching and they'll find me. They'll hurt the people I love, take me away, and punish me. Everyone I know will die and it'll be my fault."

"I won't let Joker, Harley, or anyone else hurt you. I care about you, Taina. A lot. As far as the paparazzi goes... I'll talk to Batman. Don't worry about things that you can't change. You can't let what happened to you stop you from living your life. I want you to be happy and right now you're not happy." Robin responded as he gave Taina a hug.

"You care about me?"

"Yes. I've always cared about you. Since the moment we met at the park."

"Robin, I care about you too. That's why I can't leave. They're going to kill you."

"I risk death everyday because of who I am. I'm Robin, Batman's sidekick. Every criminal in Gotham wants me dead. That's nothing new. Don't worry about me. I promise you I'll be alright."

"I can't help how I feel but, I'll try. On Thursday, can we watch a movie? There's this movie called "Everything Everything" that I want to see. I already the book a few months ago."

"I won't make any promises but, I'll see what I can do."

 **A/N: After a much needed hiatus, I am back! I hope this part is worth the wait (I'm sorry if it's not). I really tried my best. A few things to mention about this part in case I wasn't totally clear.**

 **1\. Taina is seeing a therapist. Her name is Dr. Sanchez. You'll be seeing more of her later.**

 **2\. Taina is staying in a hotel that Batman has provided for her. Yes, she does have security.**

 **3\. Robin and Taina have become close these past few weeks. I'm going to be developing their relationship more.**

 **As always, please leave a review with comments, suggestions, and questions. Thank you so much for reading. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Taina woke up with a start. She had been dreaming about being stuck in that pink and white room. There was no door and suddenly Bubbles was in there with her. He pulled out a knife and lunged at her. She woke up before he could make contact with her. "Gossip Girl" was on the TV. Taina watched an episode before she forced herself out of bed.

' _Robin's right. I can at least try to do something besides watch TV.'_ Taina thought to herself as she yawned. She decided to take a shower and get dressed. Dr. Sanchez told her that doing simple things for herself was a good thing. That by doing small, daily activities she found difficult would help improve her depression. She made her way to the hotel bathroom and took a look at herself. Her hair was tangled, eyes had bags, and her lips were cracked. She looked a mess. Taina removed her clothes and turned the water on. She stepped into the shower and stood there for a good minute before crying. She just wanted to feel normal again. After a few minutes, she washed her hair and left the shower. Wrapping herself in a towel, she made her way into her room and began to get dressed.

Taina pushed her food around on her plate. Lately she didn't have much of an appetite and it was showing. She lost 12 pounds since she was kidnapped. She tried to eat but she wasn't really hungry. Instead she drank her bottle of water. Tentatively, Taina took a bite of the salad in front of her before pushing it to the side in disgust. She thought about how Dr. Sanchez had told her about dealing with her depression. She tried to take her doctor's advice but, most days she could barely get herself dressed.

Fortunately, today was a good day. Taina was showered, dressed, and out of bed. She ate breakfast and even tidied up her room a little bit. Now she was just waiting for Dr. Sanchez to come. "Pretty Wild" was on and the infamous "Nancy Jo, this is Alexis Neiers calling" scene was playing. Taina couldn't help but laugh. This scene never failed to crack her up. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Taina answered it and was greeted by Dr. Sanchez.

"Hello, Taina. I see you're dressed today." Dr. Sanchez said with a smile.

"I took a shower too." Taina replied as she relaxed on the couch.

"I'm glad to hear that. What's changed since yesterday?"

"I talked to Robin. He wants me to go outside... to try harder. He's right. I can do more so I've decided to go to a movie tomorrow night."

"That's a good first step. What movie are you going to see?"

" _Everything Everything_. I read the book and I really liked it. I'm excited to see the movie."

"That's good. I'm glad you're taking this step. Just remember that if things are too much tomorrow, you can always come back to your room. This room is your safe space. How about we work on some techniques to deal with your anxiety."

Batman sat in the Batcave and reviewed Taina's case. He just couldn't seem to figure out Joker and Harley's motive for kidnapping Taina. She had no ties to him or Robin. Joker was erratic and unpredictable but everything he did had a purpose and was thought out. Taina's kidnapping was no different. Her kidnapping was not a spur of the moment thing. It was planned and well calculated. The room she was kept in and Bubbles, to name a few, took time to assemble.

"Your coffee, sir." Alfred said as he placed it next to Batman.

"Thank you." Batman said before taking a sip. He let out a sigh of frustration. He was coming up with nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"Taina was kidnapped to be Joker and Harley's daughter but _why_?"

"They can't exactly go to an adoption agency." Alfred joked. "Perhaps there is no reason. Joker and Harley are some of the most unpredictable people we know. They've been kidnapping young women months before Taina. Taina was just the one that they liked."

"You're right. My efforts are better spent protecting Taina. It's only a matter of time before Joker tries to kidnap her again... or _worse_."

"Robin and Taina have gotten close." Alfred said as he changed the topic to a more lighthearted subject.

"I've noticed. I see no problem with it but, it worries me. Joker might use that to his advantage." Batman responded as he sipped his coffee.

"Maybe. For now, let them enjoy themselves. You only live once."

Joker roughly pushed Harley into a wall.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!" Joker roared as he paced around the room.

"I'm sorry, Puddin'! Things just happened so fast. Us arguing isn't going to get her back. We should look for her." Harley pleaded. She knew it was her fault that Taina was gone. Even though it had been a few weeks, Joker was upset with her and would take it out on her at random times.

"We've looked and we can't find her. That damn Bat has her hidden away somewhere. When we find her, I'm going to punish her. Taina's been a bad girl running off with that pathetic boy, Robin. We'll make them pay."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to kill Robin."

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. Please tell me what you think should happen next. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you so much for your support. Also, check out my new fanfic "Justice and Peace". It's a Sky High fanfiction.**


	18. Chapter 18

Taina laid in bed and waited for Robin to come. She was fully dressed and beyond ready to see the movie, _Everything Everything_. It had great reviews and starred one of her favorite actresses, Amandla Stenberg. Just as she began to drift off to sleep a knock at the door jolted her awake.

 _Robin_. Taina thought as she rushed to answer the door.

"Robin!" Taina exclaimed as she gave him a big hug.

"Someone's in a good mood." Robin replied as he returned her hug.

"Are you really going to wear _that_?" Taina asked as she looked Robin up and down. He wore black sneakers, jeans, a red sweatshirt, and a surgical mask. With his dark hair and athletic build, Robin could almost pass for a K-Pop star. His outfit lacked any designer brands.

"You can't know my secret identity and I can't walk around wearing my 'Robin' mask. This is the next best thing." Robin said.

"I guess you're right. Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready when you are. Oh, I almost forgot. I brought us tickets so we don't have to wait in line."

"You think of everything." Taina responded as she followed Robin out the room. The walk to the movie theatre was pretty short. Taina couldn't help but look around as they walked. She was afraid Harley and Joker would come out and get her.

"Don't worry, Taina. I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you." Robin assured Taina as he gently held her hand. She leaned into his touch and relaxed. They walked in comfortable silence. Robin took this time to admire Taina. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans, a white button down shirt with only the top 3 buttons buttoned, and white Adidas. Her hair was in a messy bun. She wore no makeup except a bright pink lipstick. Taina looked just as beautiful as the day Robin first met her.

"I'm really excited for this movie. I love Amandla Stenberg ever since she was in _Hunger Games_ and the book was really good too." Taina said as they arrived at the movie theatre.

"Do you want any snacks?" Robin asked.

"I just want some popcorn and a soda. Oh wait, nevermind. I don't have any money."

"I'll pay for it."

"No, that's okay. You already got the tickets for us and movie snacks are so expensive."

"Whatever you say." Robin said with a smile as they walked to the ticket taker.

"Theatre seven. Go down the hall and it's to your left." the ticket taker said.

"Thank you." Taina replied as she walked with Robin down the hall. Robin held the door for her as they entered the theatre. The theatre was completely empty and previews were playing on the screen. They chose center seats on the top row. After a moment of comfortable silence Robin spoke,

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Okay. Hurry up so you don't miss the movie." Taina replied. Robin left and Taina watched the previews. She couldn't help but feel nervous. This was her first time outside of her hotel room since Batman first led her there. She expected Robin to be by her side the whole time but, realized that just wasn't possible. Taina anxiously waited for Robin to come back. After a few long minutes, Robin approached Taina with a bucket of popcorn, Sour Patch Kids, and a large soda.

"Robin, what's this? I told you not to get any snacks." Taina questioned him as he sat down.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I want you to be happy." Robin replied.

"Thank you. That was really sweet of you." Taina took a handful of popcorn and began snacking on it. With Robin back by her side, she felt safe. They both watched the previews and waited patiently for the movie to start. During the movie, their hands would occasionally brush against each other or they would both go for a sip of soda at the same time. It was cute and Robin being the gentleman, would always let Taina go first. After the movie was over, they made their way back to Taina's hotel.

"What did you think of the movie?" Robin asked Taina.

"I loved it. What about you?" Taina responded.

"I thought it was a pretty good movie. It was better than other romance movies I've seen."

"I agree. Their relationship felt natural and wasn't forced. It was also really similar to the book. A few minor changes that I actually liked."

"What kind of changes?"

"Well, in the book they communicate through email. In the movie, they text instead. Little things like that."

"I see. Did you have a good night?"

"Yes. I'm glad I went out with you. I think I'm ready to take things further. Go out a bit more. What do you think?"

"That's great but, I want you to take your time. There's no need to rush anything. You've been through a lot." Taina smiled and they continued their walk in silence. Once outside of Taina's hotel room, they stood their awkwardly not sure what to do.

"Do you want to come inside?" Taina asked as she opened up her door.

"Only if it's okay with you." Robin responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it if you are." Robin walked in the room with Taina and followed her to her bedroom. She turned on the TV. "Catfish" was on and they got comfortable on Taina's bed. They watched in silence for a few minutes before Taina spoke up,

"Robin, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Robin replied as he took his eyes off the TV and focused on her.

"I really like you."

"I really like you too."

"As more than a friend." Taina said as her heart raced. She picked at her comforter nervously.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then close your eyes." Taina closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a soft pair of lips on hers. She kissed back gently. A moment later the kiss ended.

"I like you as more than a friend too." Robin said as Taina opened her eyes.

 **A/N: I am SO sorry for the late update. I hope you guys are all still with me. What do you guys think of Robin and Taina together? What do you think should happen next? Do guys have anything you want to see? Please leave me a review. Updates will be slow because not only do I work but, I also go to school now. My freetime is limited even more. Thank you so much to all the people who have read my fic and a special thanks to everyone who is still with me now (even thought it's been a** ** _long_** **time since my last update). BTW I plan to update Justice and Peace soon (we'll see when).**


	19. Chapter 19

She excused herself before heading to the bathroom. Taina looked at herself in the mirror. She hated the way she looked. Her long hair was tangled and needed to be washed. It was dull and dry. Her once flawless skin had broke out in acne and she had bags under her eyes. Her brown eyes that used to shine bright in any light, were dark. She couldn't see what Robin saw in her. There was a knock at the door.

"Taina, are you okay? You've been in there awhile." Robin asked from the other side of the door. Taina opened the door and walked past Robin back into her bedroom. She laid on the bed and watched Pretty Little Liars.

"What's wrong?" Robin tried again as he sat down next to her. Without looking at him, Taina turned the TV up louder. A deep sigh escaped Robin as he gently took the remote from her and turned off the TV. Taina still hadn't looked at him.

"Please stop ignoring me. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Do you really like me? Or are you just pretending to?" Taina asked. She still refused to look at Robin.

"Of course I do."

"No you don't. You're just saying that. I'm ugly."

"That's not true. You're beautiful. I've always liked you. Since the moment we met at the park. The way you danced and sang. You had so much life and energy in you."

"I just want to be left alone."

"I think I should spend the night."

"Why?"

"I'm worried about you. I want to make sure you're okay."

"I never had a guy sleepover before..."

"Don't worry. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I think I'm okay with that. I'm sorry for being so weird. I have a lot to work through and sometimes it's too much."

"Don't apologize. I get it. You've been through a lot and now there's a pressure of being in a relationship. I think maybe it's best we stay friends."

"You don't want to date me?" A hurt look crossed Taina's face.

"Of course I do. I just think it's best we stay friends until you've worked through everything. Give you some time to figure things out." Robin replied quickly.

"You're probably right. Robin, thanks for being there for me."

"Anytime, Taina. You can always count on me." Robin stood up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Robin left the room and Taina was by herself again. She was a whirlwind of emotions. On one hand she was happy that Robin liked her and excited for her future with him. On the other hand, she was sad that they couldn't be in a relationship and scared for what might happen. Taina changed into a simple light blue night gown and then lied down in bed. After the long day she had, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. She fell into a restless sleep. She had a dream that her and Robin were in a beautiful meadow full of flowers. The sun was shining bright and they had not a care in the world. As they walked hand in hand, suddenly the wind picked up and was blowing roughly. She held on tightly to Robin and she turned to look at him and saw Harley. Taina tried to scream but no sound came out of her mouth. She tried to pull her arm away but Harley's grip was like iron.

"Sweetie, did you really think you could get away from me?" Harley said as she pulled Taina close to her. Taina closed her eyes as she began to cry and when she opened them she was in Joker's arms.

"You're mine. You'll always be mine." Joker hissed before kissing Taina and throwing her into a hole in the ground. She landed on a soft bed. Quickly sitting up and looking around, she recognized the room right away. It was that horrible, pink room that Harley and Joker held her captive in. She ran towards the door but the door kept going farther and farther away. No matter how hard she ran, she wasn't getting any closer to the door. Taina woke up to a concerned Robin.

"Taina! Are you okay?" Robin asked as he looked at her with worry. Taina dove into his arms as she sobbed,

"No! I had a horrible nightmare."

"It's okay. It was just a dream. Do you want to talk about it?" Robin rubbed circles into Taina's back as she tightly held onto him.

"No, just stay with me. Please."

"Of course." Robin crawled into bed with Taina and pulled her close. With her head on his chest, she began to relax. A few minutes later, Taina drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. I've been extremely busy with school and work. I am in my last semester of college and should be graduating May 2019. I currently have 2 jobs. With that and personal issues, it's no surprise that I haven't been able to update. As always, thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review and tell me what you like/dislike, what you want to see more of, etc. It's very helpful. I have a general idea but it helps to know what my readers want. Again, thank you so much for sticking with me.**


End file.
